1. Field of the Invention
Control, by a syllabic keyboard, of non syllabic printers or of machines for composition, for example Linotype (trade-mark), and photo-composers, utilized in the Graphic Arts. The invention may be utilized in accounting groupings and as peripheric elements of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typewriters for the simultaneous printing of several characters borne by different type bars, several of them being set in motion by striking a single key that provides spaces at the same time, have already been put forward by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,427 to Gremillet.
Moreover, there are already electric machines in which the printing, as well as certain subsidiary functions, are obtained by the engagement of the control parts on a motor-driven cylinder, but these machines allow the typist to type only one character at a time, and that without spacing.
There are also machines automatically operated by a storage and machines that are connected together at a distance, each being both transmitter and receiver, but all these machines allow the typist to type on the keyboard one character only at a time and that without spacing.
In the Prior Art there is no device or combination of devices in which a syllabic keyboard controls non syllabic printers or non syllabic storage devices.